


Relinquished antiquity.

by Farore



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, I’m totally NOT distracting myself with this to avoid finishing up my other projects, Pre-Canon, Romance, Tragic Romance, Twitter made me do it, fill in the blank story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farore/pseuds/Farore
Summary: A short (very short) Mimir/Sigrun one-off fic.No beta reader, wrote it in one night.Just wanted to give these two some love.Mimir deserves his own fic, one day I will hopefully give justice to the old man!Enjoy!





	Relinquished antiquity.

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm playing loosely with the canon while adding my own take on what might have happened between the two former lovers.**

Mimir struggled to regain consciousness. Acidic tasting blood oozed from three extraction sites on the right side of his mouth. The red stringy spit threatened to suffocate him if he didn't keep his lips open, allowing clots of blood to escape from his mouth. 

Odin’s doing. 

A radiant light lustered through his eyelids. A gust of cool thin mountainous air feathered gingerly through the wisps of his beard. In the distance, he could hear the cry of a gyrfalcon taking advantage of the long crisp summer’s afternoon.  
Midgard, a beautiful land... and home to his nightmarish eternal prison to this godforsaken tree. 

_“You’re not dead.”_ A hauntingly familiar voice called to him.  
With a hazy glow through his trembling eyelids, Mimir opened his eyes.  
There she stood... in physical form. 

“Sigrun?” Mimir stuttered out through his swollen jaw. A spitfire of emotions kicked up a whirlwind in his head as he looked upon her in this fashion.  
“What trickery is this!?” He followed up, he was smart enough to know better. If this was Odin’s doing, it would be his most despicable torture to date. 

“ _Mimir..._ ” She said coldly through a grandiose golden helmet. Just hearing her voice again foolishly broke all suspicions from his mind. If he were truly the smartest man in the world, he would keep his guard up. But faced with the severity of her appearance at this very moment, he allowed his heart to take control of his mind.

“ _Mimir I came to say goodbye._ ” She lifted her hands to the opulent wings of her helmet as if she intended to remove it, only to reconsider the motion and keep them firmly at her side. Mimir noticed small black down feathers adhering to her blood-soaked knuckles.  
“ _I am so sorry for everything that has befallen…-"_  
“Sigrun, look at me,” Mimir interrupted her. She was truly corporeal, body and all.  
“Allow this dead man to simply look upon the only thing he’s ever wanted.” He said.

Long ago, back when the world tasted peace and prosperity. He loved her, and she… she loved her work and often made time for him.  
A rush of bittersweet memories besiege his mind. No matter how jubilant they all were, the remembrance always ended the same way.  
The night he asked her to leave this life and live out the rest of their days by Connla's Well as fools in love.  
To have a child, to have several more children, to serve no god, no duty, no other establishment promising 'greatness'... Only themselves as a man and woman, as husband and wife. 

Deep down, he knew she loved him, even if they never connected in a way most men and women physically did. A Valkyrie has no physical form. For being the smartest man alive, Mimir foolishly fell in love with an ethereal being. That wasn't about to stop the smartest man in the world! He dedicated a lifetime to researching a way for a being such as his beloved Sigrun, to take on a corporeal form. He happily shared his maliciously assembled hypothesis to her. Informing her how she, or any of the Valkyries for that matter, could theoretically perform this ritual. Selfishly undermining the hefty sacrifice of ever returning to her home in Valhalla. 

For them to be lovers, she would have to forgo any and all relations to her sisters, her queen, and her duty. Understandably, she refused and abruptly ended their long nightly chats that brought meaning back into his soulless empty life at Odin’s wicked side. 

After a long pause, Sigrun removed her helmet. Her beauty left vulnerable for only him to behold.  
Here she stood, countless winters later.  
The one thing he always wanted.  
The one thing he could never have.  
Mimir reflexively reached his arms out to embrace her but felt the splintering restraint of the wooden shackles embrace.  
She dare not close the gap between them. Retaining a professional, yet, cold distance from him.  
_“No matter what happens.”_ She says through painted lips. _“I will not allow myself to forget you.”_

What was she talking about?  
But before he could muster up what to say next, she disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on  
> [Tumblr ](https://farore5.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/Farore5)
> 
> <3


End file.
